My Special Partner
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: AU NaruSasu. A kiss was all it took for Sasuke to realize he was in love with Naruto. Third oneshot in the series, you don't have to read the first ones to understand this. Yaoi MalexMale romance.


**Summary:** A kiss was all it took for Sasuke to realize he was in love with Naruto.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (Not SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

**Warnings:** This is obviously yaoi (MalexMale)

AN: This is the third one shot in the series, you don't have to read the first one to understand this, but you will enjoy it more if you do. The first oneshot is called 'My Beautiful Uchiha'

Hope you enjoy:

* * *

"I am sorry... I just can't return your feelings." Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temple irritated, while still trying to not sound heartless. It was far from the first time this was happening to him, which was why Sasuke was sick and tired of it. Would they never understand that he was _not_ interested?

"Oh... I s-see." The blonde girl said, not even hiding the sadness in her voice. The dark haired male decided it was best to leave, and was about to turn around. "Wait," She said softly, making him arch a perfect dark brow. Ino swallowed, shakily playing with the end of her ponytail. "Is there a reason you reject everyone?"

Sasuke had to snort at that. Ino was a nice person; actually, she might be perfect... for a straight guy maybe. Sasuke didn't reject _everyone_, he rejected every _female_. Sighing, he scratched the back of his neck. "I am just not interested in you, can I leave now?"

"Then are you interested in someone else?" Ino asked stubbornly, knowing she had no chance, but at least she wanted to know why a beautiful boy like Sasuke was single._It's__useless_, he thought, he had to spell it out for her, or else she would never give up. "I don't _do_ girls." Sasuke muttered, his dark brown eyes locking with hers.

Ino parted her lips, both surprised and confused. _Still didn't get it?_Sasuke put his hands in his leather jacket pockets, looking up at the tree they were standing under. "I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone." Sasuke said, but he wasn't really expecting her to shut up about this. She nodded quickly, happy that Uchiha Sasuke himself was going to tell her a secret.

"I am gay."

Sasuke smirked at the priceless expression on the blonde's face, and with that, he turned his back to her, and walked away. He didn't really care what people thought about him, but he hoped that no more girls would throw a sudden confession at him again after that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto puffed his cheeks, bored, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He as usual politely declined eating lunch with his friends, because there was someone more important. He was sitting on the rooftop, having his lunch box in his hands. Sasuke would be there at any minute, and Naruto's heart kept beating rapidly in his chest. The two would always eat lunch together, at least when Sasuke decided to show up.

"I wonder if the rumors going around are true..." Naruto sighed, playing with his chopsticks, and smiling lightly for himself. There were rumors spreading all over the school about Sasuke, and the blond was happy to hear them, but at the same time he wasn't. He didn't want Sasuke to get bullied, but it would be really good if he was interested in boys.

"Annoying idiot, do you have to be here every freaking day?" The sound of his friend snapped Naruto back to reality, and he looked up. Sasuke had the strap of his school bag thrown over one shoulder, his face twisted in an angry expression as always. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, leaning against the wall. "I can do whatever I want, damn bastard."

Sasuke dropped his bag down and sat next to him, crossing his arms. "You're so annoying, I come here for privacy, you know?" He muttered, but Naruto didn't take it to heart at all. "Tsk, just eat your lunch and don't mind me." He retorted, finally opening his own lunch box to eat. Sasuke sighed deeply, leaning more against the wall and looking up at the sky.

The two of them had been meeting at this rooftop ever since the year started, and it became a habit. Naruto liked to call Sasuke his friend, but he didn't know what the other thought. They went on each other's nerves in class, and many people thought they were enemies. The truth was, Naruto only did this to be close to Sasuke.

That's right. Naruto didn't know when he started to feel like this, but he was sure he had feelings for Sasuke. The Uchiha had such dark lonely eyes, and Naruto could _feel_how unhappy the boy was. The blond would spend hour after hour in class, just looking at Sasuke, not paying attention to anything else. Naruto's face would redden when he thought about him, and his stomach felt funny when they were together, especially like this.

Putting more food into his mouth, Naruto's sea blue eyes were fixed on the other male. Sasuke was just sitting there, staring at the sky with a thoughtful expression. Naruto chewed slowly, while his gaze roamed all over his friend. Sasuke had the softest looking, stylish dark hair Naruto had ever seen. His fair flawless skin made such a contrast to his raven hair. He had a small nose, and a pair of pink plump lips that made Naruto want to push his tongue between them.

_Damn_... How could a boy be so pretty?

Sasuke turned to face him, arching a brow when he caught Naruto staring. "What?" He spat, frowning. The blond didn't say anything, only swallowed a mouthful and tried to not tremble when he raised his hand and brushed some of Sasuke's bangs off his eyes. "Hey, moron! Don't touch me..." Naruto just smiled, and put his bento down.

"You have really pretty eyes."

"W-what did you say?" Sasuke balled his fist, trying to look angry so the blond would stop touching him. Naruto leaned closer, but pulled back when Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "Hey... can I ask you something?" He breathed, withdrawing his hands. Sasuke parted his lips, confused, and crossed his arms. He and Naruto had been 'friends' for a while, but it was a very complicated friendship, especially since Sasuke was so reserved.

With so little honesty and trust, Naruto had started doubting the Uchiha ever wanting to be with him. Sasuke was really closed, and he just hoped Naruto wouldn't ask something weird... or triggering. "Ino confessed to you yesterday, right?" The older boy relaxed a little, and shrugged. "Was that her name? Yeah, something like that. Whatever, I don't care."

"But I do." Naruto stated firmly, gently sliding closer. Sasuke pressed his lips together, arching a brow confused. It was silent for a moment, brown eyes looking deep at blue ones. The wind blew on the rooftop, the sound of it increasing the tense atmosphere. "Is it true that you... like boys?"

_There it was, so everyone knew, huh?_ Sasuke inhaled deeply, and leaned his head back. Naruto watched the other's every move, waiting for an answer. The raven head pressed his plump lips together, looking like he was having a mental fight with himself, before he exhaled. "That's none of your business."

"Teme... I care about you, if we are friends, you should tell me!"

"Who ever said we were friends?"

"We _are_ friends, Sasuke... Why would you even bother hanging out with me if we weren't?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his fingers itching and twitching to grab the stupid Uchiha and just kiss the living daylights out of him. A moment of silence passed, then to his surprise, he suddenly found Sasuke... blushing. He looked somewhat troubled, however... Naruto couldn't help but find that expression quite _cute_. The younger boy cupped Sasuke's chin, and without thinking much, he pressed his lips against his. Naruto held him tightly and let his tongue wander inside the slightly parted lips.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, his body completely frozen by total shock at the feeling of the other boy's tongue. His body went numb, and he could feel small waves of pleasure wash through him. Naruto opened his blue eyes, looking directly at Sasuke, before he ran his fingers through the dark soft hair. That's when the older snapped back to reality, Sasuke muffled a protest and balled his fist, using all force to punch Naruto's jaw.

That broke the contact between their lips, and Naruto fell a little back in shock. Sasuke panted heavily and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, his body shaking and trembling from the feeling. Naruto sat up, rubbing the spot he was hit and gave Sasuke a hurt look. Before any of them got to speak, the Uchiha rose from the floor and walked away, leaving Naruto alone to the silence of the rooftop.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It had been two days, and Sasuke could still not forget that kiss he shared with his... friend. So many questions ran through his head the past days, especially the question _why?_ Why did he do that? The way Naruto looked at him, the warmth of his breath as it hit his skin when he leaned in. The way he tenderly held his face, and gently pressed their lips together, soothingly and slowly. Sasuke couldn't forget it. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head, especially since it came so sudden and unexpected. That dobe...

"Your face is completely red, what's up?" The voice of his seatmate, Suigetsu, cut off his thoughts, and Sasuke sent him a side glance. "What are you saying?" He muttered, tapping his heated cheeks in an attempt to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn't be blushing when thinking of Naruto, but he always ended up doing that.

Carefully, he turned around, and Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's, and that's when his heart skipped a beat. The blond merely smiled friendly, but the raven only did what he always did; ignore. Suigetsu rested his chin on his palm and sighed, still eyeing the other amused. "Is he your new love interest?" He asked, grinning with his pointy teeth showing. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows, glaring at practically nothing while he thought of that question.

Suigetsu was one of the few people Sasuke actually talked to, not because he wanted, but because the other was so intrusive. They had known each other for quite some time, but Sasuke didn't particularly like him. "Why would I be interested in an idiot? All we do is eat lunch together... There is no way I like him. No way. Never. Not happening, oh no." He replied, lowering his voice in fear of being heard by the teacher, who wasn't really paying attention to the class but more to the black board.

"No need to deny so much," Suigetsu raised a brow, and looked behind at the blond boy. Naruto wasn't paying attention to the teacher either, he was more focused on Sasuke's back. His big blue eyes gazed longingly. "Are you sure he isn't in love with you?" Suigetsu whispered, oblivious to the rush of excitement that ran down Sasuke's spine.

"I don't care." He was lying, and he knew it. Sasuke had thought about it, about love and him and Naruto. The younger boy was always so nice to him, no matter how foul Sasuke's attitude was. They had known each other for long, and after that kiss, the raven had started questioning their relationship. He had actually hoped Naruto kissed him because he liked him, but Sasuke hadn't even let him explain.

Sasuke knew he was just denying his own feelings, but he refused to admit that he maybe also liked the blond dobe. He just simply was that type of person, who wouldn't accept that he was in love, in love with the boy who had made every lunch break enjoyable. All Sasuke did, was having negative thoughts.

_Why would someone like him... fall for someone like me?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Faggot"_

The letters were written with probably the ugliest handwriting in the world, with a bold black permanent marker on his locker. Sasuke sighed, and lowered his gaze, allowing himself to have a sad face since nobody was around. He looked down at his dark sneakers, regretting that he even told Ino about his sexuality. Sasuke hoped it wouldn't bring him so much trouble, that maybe the world was more modernized and accepting. He thought he would be accepted. But no, people were still stupid.

"Hey... S-Sasuke?" The familiar slightly hoarse voice of a certain blond could be heard behind him, and Sasuke turned around surprised. Naruto smiled weakly, then it faded when he saw the shock and hurt in the elder's eyes. "N...Naruto?" Sasuke felt uncomfortable, the long hallways were empty and silent and he didn't want to be alone with Naruto. "Sasuke we need to talk."

"Get out of my sight." Sasuke swallowed dryly, not wanting to hear any lame excuse for that kiss._"It was an accident"__"Just forget about it" "Don't take it seriously"_. Sasuke didn't want to hear any excuse like that, because it was too late to forget and not take it seriously. "Please hear me out-" Naruto's voice died when he read what was written on Sasuke's locker, and managed to grab his wrist when he tried to get away.

"Let go of me, asshole!"

"Who did this to you, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, now forcefully grabbing both of the pale wrists, wanting to have the other's attention. "Can't you just leave me alone?" Sasuke looked panicked, his eyes narrowing and lips trembling the more Naruto held him. "Sasuke..." The blond whispered, now the raven being completely pressed against one of the lockers by Naruto.

"Go away..." The Uchiha whispered in a quiet voice. It was silent for a bit, Naruto looked at the locker, then back at his crush who was, for the first time, not putting on a mask. Sasuke was unhappy, he was sad, and felt lonely. He felt so pathetic like this, so why was Naruto still here? Why wasn't he laughing at him for looking so weak and leave him? Why couldn't Naruto be like the other bastards of boyfriends Sasuke had been with?

Pain filled Naruto's chest when Sasuke kept looking down, his dark bangs covering his eyes, shoulders trembling. "Sasuke... if you need someone to talk to... you know I am here for you, right? I have always been, you know?" Naruto murmured, but Sasuke only shook his head. He was feeling so confused, what was happening to him? He struggled weakly against Naruto, but it was so half-hearted that he stopped before he would look too pathetic. He didn't need to shatter his pride any more than this. It was now that Sasuke realized just how lonely he felt.

"Don't run away from me, Sasuke... Please..." Naruto whispered tenderly, wanting so bad to hug the boy, but was too afraid Sasuke would run away. "If you're hurt tell me..." Naruto didn't know what more to say, what more he could say, when Sasuke looked so hurt. He knew the older wanted comfort, no matter how much he denied it. The hurt in the dark eyes, Naruto wanted it to disappear... but he wanted to be the one to make the loneliness fade.

"Can you please just stop?" Sasuke breathed, finally looking up to face the other directly. Naruto for a moment just stared at him, his sea blue eyes glazing. "Stop chasing after me, one who is supposed to be a friend wouldn't care so much. You care _too_ much about me, why can't you just mind your own business? Huh?" Sasuke finally said, surprising both himself and Naruto with the sudden outburst. Naruto blinked rapidly, his grips on the boy's wrists tightening.

He didn't know when it happened, but Naruto had fallen completely in love with Sasuke. Not knowing why, or how, but Naruto knew for sure that he wanted to be with Sasuke. He wanted to make him smile, happy, feel loved. But first, Naruto had to open the elder up to him. It seemed like Sasuke completely closed himself from other people, why did he do that? He deserved love as well as any other person.

"I want to be with you." Naruto whispered, his eyes turning serious as the pretty male's widened. "Why...? Why would you even bother?" It looked like Sasuke had trouble believing someone would go this far for him, and he had all reason to... Nobody would go this far for someone, to put up with his foul attitude and insults. Naruto never left him, no matter how troublesome Sasuke was. "Why do you care for someone who only brings you trouble?" The raven whispered, wanting so bad to understand. Naruto just smiled at that, and he carefully let go of one of his wrists. Sasuke only let his hand fall on his side, not fighting the other.

"You're worth it." Naruto carefully rubbed his cheek, it being the first time to touch Sasuke without him pushing away. "Tsk... That's so... cheesy." Came a weak reply, and their eyes locked again. Naruto carefully loosened his grip on his wrist, and cupped both the smooth cheeks. A weak blush spread on them when Sasuke felt a pair of lips press against his forehead.

_What was this?_ This tingling feeling in his stomach, running through his veins and warming his heart. "I like you." Naruto confessed, even though he expected a full rejection and maybe a blow after this. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, and he didn't know how to respond. So Naruto was in love with him after all. It was scary, Sasuke was scared of this feeling, scared he would love Naruto too much if he let him in.

Naruto's eyes widened when the pale hands raised to his sides, then wandered to his back. Sasuke clutched the back of his school uniform with shaking fingers and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. He didn't want Naruto to see his face, see his flushed cheeks and watery eyes, and more important; his smile. Naruto couldn't believe it, but he hugged the Uchiha close to his chest, ginning happily.

"Will you go out with me?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

4 years later - present

A wide smile played on Naruto's lips when he remembered how he had first confessed to Sasuke. It had taken a lot of time, patience, and mutual trust to build their relationship to how it was now. It had taken Sasuke a lot of time to open himself completely up, and share his thoughts with Naruto. However, both wouldn't wish for another boyfriend, they knew they were happy with each other.

Naruto looked down at the sleeping male, a weak light from the bedside lamp illuminated the queen sized bed. Sasuke had the comforter pulled up to his shoulders, his breath coming out evenly through his slightly parted lips. He looked so relaxed, sleeping next to him like that. Naruto ran his tan fingers through the dark locks, and couldn't help but place a loving kiss on his temple.

Sasuke murmured something in his sleep, and nuzzled against the white pillow. Naruto almost forgot that his boyfriend wasn't such a heavy sleeper as he was, even the slightest thing could wake him up. The corner of Sasuke's lips twitched, and his eyes fluttered open when Naruto gently kissed his lips. He pulled back with another sweet peck, and propped himself on his elbow.

"Sorry for waking you up, Sasuke." The blond whispered, lightly stroking his cheek. Sasuke blinked a couple of times, then yawned before he rubbed his eyes. "Why are you up at this hour, can't sleep?" He asked, still lying down but looking at his lover. "Yeah... But I was thinking about you just now." Naruto grinned, resting his cheek against his palm. Sasuke rolled his eyes, amused. Surprisingly enough he wasn't grumpy as he usually was when he woke up, especially since it was past midnight.

"Exactly what were you thinking of?" Sasuke yawned again, running his elegant fingers through his hair lazily. He expected something perverted, Naruto had perverted thoughts about Sasuke all the time. "Hm~ I was thinking about that time in high school, when we first realized we both liked each other."

The Uchiha parted his lips in a quiet gasp, not expecting that to be the answer. Naruto lied completely down under the comforter and cuddled against Sasuke. "Baka... Why would you think about that?" A blush stained his cheeks, his own heart skipping a beat at the thought. Naruto carefully laid a strong arm around him, and sighed. "It just randomly popped into my mind..." The blond murmured sleepily.

A soft chuckle left Sasuke's lips, letting his boyfriend hug him. He remembered how he felt at that time too, how it felt to suddenly realize that he was in love. It was so new to him, but it was special. Naruto was special, and the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sasuke was glad he had met Naruto, otherwise he wouldn't be as happy as he was right now.

* * *

AN: Please tell me what you think!

Just want to say thanks to all who reviewed and favorited the two previous one shots, it really means a lot to me :)

The next one shot is going to be some steamy bathroom smut, so I hope you look forward to that. This one is not beta-ed either, so I am sorry for the typos and errors, plus English is not my first language, so I excuse if it was horrible!

(I also hope it wasn't too much of a cliché)

Again, I hope you enjoy, and the next one shot will be up soon!


End file.
